


Wounds dug deeper need time to heal

by tasibi



Series: Little things make a snowball (Lancelot week) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Day 5- Past/Future, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Haggaar is Honerva, Healthy Relationships, I decided lotor needed to experiance angst too, Lancelot Week 2K17, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but like befoee she turned onto a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: The memories flashed like a tape in front of him, but here? Enveloped in warm brown.? He can forget it all





	Wounds dug deeper need time to heal

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that Lotor needs his own turn at angst

The sounds of keys unlocking the door responded through the tiny apartment, causing Lotor to freeze up. Normally, a child would be glad for their father to return, but now it was a different case.

He heard his mother, Honerva, attempt to luggage the drunk man onto the kitchen counter, placing his father right next to him. Lotor held his breath as his mother walked away, watched as the hazy eyes of Zarkon opened. Zarkon gave him a toothfull grin, which sent chills down his spine. His father picked up the lion plush he had been playing with before tearing it to shreds, he made a gesturing motion to Lotor, who had to comply.

His father grabbed a belt then began to whip and whip him with it, leaving him in scorching agony as his body was succumbed to a husk of red lashes. Right then his mother walked in, gasped, then shook Zarkon's shoulder, which earned her a slap on the cheek.

The man growled and reached out for a beer bottle, throwing it near Lotors legs at a feeble attempt to injure the child. Honerva screamed at the sight of her bloodied child, practically punching in 911 as she simultaneously delayed Zarkon from moving any closer. 

His father never did like him, was his last thought before darkness succumbed around him.

\--

Lotor gasped awake, sweat drenched shirt clinging to his back. Lance slept on peacefully, face lax in obviousness. Lotor sighed, rolling over and pressed a quick kiss to Lance's forhead. Just as he was about to get out of bed, Lance opened his eyes, a flirtatious smirk on his lips. 

"Good morning, god among men." Lotor chuckled, his bad mood from the memory before slowly seeping out. Lance sat up, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

It would take time to recover, but for now he chooses to focus on the present.

Lotor wraps his arms around his husband's waist, nuzzling into the fluffy brown hair, Lance chuckled.

"Alright, Big Cat, I want food so are you coming with me to Auntie Annie's?"

Lotor smiles, "In our pj's?" Lance grins. 

"Yep." And with a wave of his hand he moves to the black mini van, the sides loaded with pride stickers and stickers Lance has no idea what they are prompting but decided to buy them cuz, and he quotes, "Aesthetic, babe."

"You coming or nah?" Lotor couldn't be happier to follow.

 


End file.
